Fire and Darkness: The Forging of a Gray Jedi
by Neon Star
Summary: A new type of Jedi is created, a gray kind. This is her story. Please read and review!


Fire and Darkness: The Forging of a Gray Jedi  
  
  
  
Many just assumed that Atrus Aidan had always had been a Gray Knight and that she just been kidnapped by a Sith. They were wrong. Her Gray power came at a price, a price that almost destroyed her, but in return, made her stronger. Many now know of the tales of the Order of Gray. But before? Barely anyone knows what happened with those that made up the Order and not even those in the Order know much about their leader. All that is known is that she had been trained by a Sith. But that is only the surface, underneath is the struggles, the pain, and the battles through witch she had to survive. Not even her husband or Padawan know what forged the strong Gray Knight that now leads the Order and she hopes they never will. For even some things must remain hidden. But not from the eyes of those that will never see her. So we begin when her life turned into its darkest times.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Padawan Atrus Aidan raced down the corridors. She had just committed another one of her pranks, this time on Master Windu and she was heading toward the gardens to hide. It was all ready starting out as a typical day. She would be called into the office of Master Yoda, again. But she didn't care; she liked playing jokes on the Masters. She ran out the doors and quickly found her sister, who was sitting under a tree, meditating.  
  
"Not again, Atrus," Marje sighed as she stretched.  
  
"So shoot me, what else is new," Atrus laughed as she sat down beside her twin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sith Lord Adrian looked up from his consol. He would soon have a new apprentice and he was going to make sure it was a descendent of Kasmira Aidan herself. He remembered the blood feud between her line and the Adrian line and now he would avenge his family by corrupting one of her own. He knew that the first-born was always sent to the Temple to be trained and from what he had heard; the one he was looking for would now be ten years of age. But if he couldn't have the child, he might just kill it and be done with it. He grinned as he started his landing toward the Temple.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Atrus looked up as she heard a ship start to land nearby.  
  
"Who do you think would be stupid to land this close to the Temple?" Atrus laughed.  
  
"Would you quit that? I still can't believe you got chosen as a Padawan before me," Marje laughed.  
  
"I would not think it so funny, children," a man said as he walked up to them.  
  
"Who the Sith are you?" Atrus asked.  
  
"My name is not your concern unless you tell me who you are," Adrian said.  
  
"Not in this lifetime," Atrus said.  
  
She didn't want to admit it. But the man was starting to scare her.  
  
Adrian shrugged and tore into her mind. She tried to put up a weak shield, but he tore that apart.  
  
"So, Atrus and Marje Aidan, how nice, twins," Adrian sneered.  
  
"Run," Marje whispered and got up.  
  
Atrus rushed after her as they tore through the garden. But Adrian was soon on them and grabbed his lightsaber. He reached out with the dark side of the Force and snatched at Atrus's throat.  
  
"Let her go, you Monster!" Marje yelled as she hurried toward back toward her sister.  
  
"Not until you both come with me," Adrian said.  
  
Atrus shook her head, "Sith you!" she chocked out.  
  
"Very well," Adrian smiled evilly and started choking her.  
  
"Let her go and we will come with you!" Marje yelled.  
  
"You promise," Adrian said.  
  
Atrus started turning blue in the face.  
  
"Yes, release her!" Marje exclaimed.  
  
Adrian let Atrus drop to the ground. She gasped loudly and started breathing to try to fill her starving lungs. Adrian grabbed her but the cloak and dragged her up.  
  
"Lets go," he said coldly.  
  
Marje followed him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Atrus!" Jedi Master Narasha called as she rushed out the door to the Garden.  
  
No one was in sight, but the sense of evil was every where.  
  
"Heard it you did?" Yoda asked solemnly behind her.  
  
"Master Yoda, where is my Padawan?" Narasha asked.  
  
"Looking for her and her sister we are. Fear they have been kidnapped we do," Yoda said.  
  
"Kidnapped? Right here in the Garden, that's impossible!" Narasha said, but she knew it was not.  
  
"Unfortunate it is. Hopeful we are, but no sign is there except that we suspect it as a Sith Lord," Yoda said.  
  
"That is not likely, the Sith have been dead for at least a thousand years," Narasha said.  
  
"Thought that we did. Proven wrong we have been," Yoda sighed.  
  
"Then I am going to find my Padawan before he corrupts her," Narasha said as she turned away.  
  
"Hope you do we do, before all is lost," Yoda said.  
  
"Have the Aidan clan been notified?" Narasha asked softly.  
  
"No, find out they will in time. Attack Corascant, they will," Yoda said.  
  
"Then we had better hurry," Narasha whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Adrian threw Atrus into the cargo hold of his ship. She hit the wall hard and moaned softly. Marje rushed in and helped her sister to sit up.  
  
"You will both stay here until I tell you," Adrian ordered and shut the door to the room.  
  
"Are you all right?" Marje asked her sister.  
  
"Not really," Atrus whispered.  
  
Marje winced as she saw the burses around her sister's neck and arms. Atrus rarely ever complained about pain so there must have been something she wasn't telling Marje.  
  
"What is it?" Marje asked.  
  
"He cut me off from my Master, Marje. I can't feel Narasha," Atrus whimpered sadly.  
  
"We'll get out of here then your Master will fix it. Don't worry," Marje said.  
  
"I hope you are right or we are going to fight our way out," Atrus said as she withdrew her lightsaber from under her tunic.  
  
"We can't fight against him. He's a Sith Lord," Marje warned.  
  
"I don't care, when we get out of here, we are going home," Atrus said and slipped the lightsaber back into her tunic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Adrian grinned as he felt the despair of the two young girls in his cargo hold. It was only a matter of time before he broke them. But he had a feeling that the older of the two would give him some trouble, but he was up to the challenge. He set the coarse for his hideaway and got up. He made his way to the cargo hold and opened the door. Atrus looked up and glared up at him. Marje just looked away.  
  
"What do you want?" Atrus asked.  
  
"I am here to begin your training, young ones," Adrian said.  
  
"Forget it," Atrus snapped.  
  
"Fine, we shall see what you say in a day or two, little one. But what about you?" Adrian asked as he turned toward Marje.  
  
Marje looked him in the eye.  
  
"I stand beside my sister," she replied.  
  
Adrian sighed mockingly.  
  
"What am I to do with you two?" he asked them.  
  
"You could take us home," Atrus suggested.  
  
"Silence, it is far too late for that," Adrian said.  
  
"Why is that?" Marje asked.  
  
"Because the Jedi would think you were tainted with the dark side and would destroy you," Adrian said.  
  
"That is not true, they would never do that!" Atrus exclaimed.  
  
"Then you do not know your own," Adrian hissed and stormed out of the room. 


End file.
